five_nights_with_mac_tonightfandomcom-20200213-history
Night 4
Info= Description Night 4 is the fourth night the player goes through in the game. The difficulty is further increased from prior nights with the addition of a new animatronic as well as speeding of the other animatronics. It is possible the player will lose simply by not having the kitchen controls not spawn in time. It takes timing and order management to win this night. Characters The character(s) active on this Night include Mac Tonight, HamBurgler, Ronald McDonald, Grimmace, and the new animatronic Mayor McCheese. Mayor McCheese's gimmick is he's hard to spot and he goes through the window of your office. Dealing with animatronics can be difficult, since Mac and Ronald sometimes stack against the door, meaning you will not be able to use the kitchen sound in time for both of them due to the cooldown or due to Grimmace. Hamburgler speeds up his vent activities as well, so keep an ear out for how many times he speaks to figure out how close he is to entering the vent. Grimmace continues to interrupt the kitchen sound, so try and keep him in place with camera. Lastly Mayor McCheese can stack against the window with Mac Tonight, and he can throw you off should he appear at the window while you are heating the vent and playing the kitchen sound. Tactics # Keep your camera focused on the Kitchen and Grimmace's Room. It gives you quick access to the kitchen sound or the vent heating. It also can delay Grimmace and make him less active. # Keep an eye on your door and your window in a sweeping pattern. It'll help you spot Mac or McCheese if they appear by the window and give you a chance to look at the door # Do the console motions first and then the window if McCheese, Mac or Ronald, and Hamburgler are about to all come in at once. It's rare but it can happen. |-|Script= "Heh, hey Night 4. Good job. Hey, uh, has everything been alright lately? 'Cause this morning after you finished your shift you um, you looked restless. Uh, you didn't even respond to my questions, you just left the building quickly; in a hurry. I don't know if it was something that was happening, or something to do with what happened overnight. You can tell me what you know... we can help. Anyway, today all four of the animatronics have been getting aggressive, and we had to keep the restaurant closed until our engineers can fix them. But... they can't seem to find anything. Mayor McCheese has been sighted stood at the window staring at passing people during the night. If he's acting suspicious, then I'd probably get ready for him tonight. I don't know which way he'll be getting into your office, but... eh, you can find that out. I'm busy right now looking for some footage; to see if I can catch who vandalized anything. Anyways, I'll see you. " ''''~Chris Category:Nights Category:Nights